


He is coming back

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：GutixRaul 无差国王设定，老夫老妻警告
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	He is coming back

Torres坐在铺着金红色丝绸垫子的椅子上，有些好笑地看着眼前一脸不快的人。他早知道国王陛下有起床气，却没想到今天发作的如此剧烈，那眼神仿佛要把站在一边的Casillas戳出个洞来。

年轻的贴身侍卫不断的给Torres使眼色，试图让这位好脾气的亲王说点挽救的话。 

Torres轻轻地放下手中的精致杯盏，还是开口：“哥哥，你吃早餐吃了一个小时了，人家使节还在外面等着呢。” 

Raul又瞪了Casillas一眼，最终没忍心把气撒在Torres身上。“什么使节，那国家我都没听说过，指不定是Iker 糊弄我。”

“他哪有这个胆量啊。”

“他都有胆量闯进我卧室，打扰我睡觉了！”Raul还在这个问题上纠结，这也完全不能怪他，Guti不在的这段时间他的睡眠质量直线下降，要么是睡睡醒醒，要么是直接彻夜无眠，昨晚好不容易睡着，还在梦中和心心念念的金狼翻云覆雨，结果前戏都没做完，Casillas就把门都快敲烂了，理由是Valdebebas的使节来访，大清早在宫殿外等着呢。

“Valdebebas到底是什么国家呀？Iker 你给我说说？” 

Casillas冷汗往下直淌，他总不能说没有什么Valdebebas，这只是Guti给你的惊喜而已。秀恩爱总是建立在伤害他人的基础上这话真没有错。 

“行啦，这么重要的事，Iker 也是没有办法嘛，”Torres推着Raul的胳膊，温柔地笑了笑：“你快去换衣服吧，不然Iker 要着急死了。”

不得不说Torres的笑容太富有感染力，让Raul心头那股莫名其妙的烦躁渐渐散去了，他撇撇嘴，小声的反驳了一句：“只有Jose回来才算重要的事。” 

Jose，又是Jose。Torres在心里默默翻了个白眼。自从Guti去边境处理事情，Raul就有些魂不守舍，虽然在大众面前还是那副沉稳亲和的样子，但是当大臣争论不休，发表毫无营养的意见时，他们的国王靠在王座上，眼神从地砖飘到天花板，再飘到落地窗外去。而且私底下Torres发现Raul竟然有点任性的味道，经常提一些奇奇怪怪的要求，然后找Casillas的茬。

Torres说不清这是好还是不好，也许他在Guti面前就是这样的人，不再是承受一个国家重量的国王，而是普普通通的西班牙人，偶尔搞些无伤大雅的恶作剧，得逞之后露出狐狸般狡黠的笑容。 无论如何，Torres都希望那个能陪他一起恶作剧一起笑的人早点回来。

Raul放下刀叉，一边往更衣间走一边嘟囔：“最好不要又是来求援助的小国家......”Casillas感谢的冲Torres眨眨眼，匆忙跟上去。

Raul百无聊赖地坐在大殿中央的王座上，时不时晃动双腿用鞋跟踢着地面。Casillas出去足足有十分钟了，也不见使节半个身影，Raul真的有些怀疑这是Casillas和Torres联合起来糊弄他了。

周围静悄悄的，阳光从落地窗上的花纹镂空里洒金来，把侍卫的盔甲映成了一片金色，让他控制不住的想念那个金头发的家伙。明明才几个月未见，却感觉好像一辈子那么漫长。

小时候跟着Redondo去德意志参加庆典，Guti皱着一张小脸紧紧地抓着Redondo的衣角：“我能不能一起去？”

Redondo拍拍那颗金色的脑袋：“不行哦，只有王储可以去。”

“那让Nino去吧。”

后来大一些的时候，Guti被送到西亚训练，临走前抱着Raul一边抽泣一边安慰：“你别哭啊，费尔南多说了，最多半个月就回来！”

“何塞，我没哭啊......”

Guti狠狠地捏了一把他的脸颊： “没良心！”

末了还要干巴巴的补上一句：“你要记得等我，我知道你在这里，我就不会走太远了。”

几个月前Guti去边境前夕，也是一如既往的把不开心写在脸上，至于表达方式则更加直白，且少儿不宜。

“你给我停下，”Raul喘着气拉开两个人的距离：“这第几次了.......你就不怕x尽人亡？”

金狼轻轻地笑起来：“那也是死在你床上......值了。”

回忆到这里，国王陛下非常尴尬的红了脸。就在他暗自庆幸没人看到的时候，大殿的门被推开了。

穿着异国长袍的人缓缓走近，长袍底下的铠甲随着他的脚步发出哗哗声响。Raul眯着眼睛想看清他的长相，而一顶硕大的牛仔帽将他的脸挡的严严实实，只留着一缕金色的发丝从耳朵旁边垂下来。

一个衣着古怪的，沉默的使节，让Raul的心脏剧烈的跳动起来，某种迫不及待的情愫在胸上中陡然升起，年轻的西班牙国王一时间竟然忘了他早早准备的刻薄开场，像个期待糖果的孩子般瞪大褐色的双眼，盯着眼前的人。

那位使节在长长的鞠躬后直起腰身，他的身姿挺拔，虽然略显瘦削，但无疑是充满力量的。这令Raul再一次想起Gutierrez，看似弱不禁风的身体，披着铠甲，跨上战马的那一刻，金狼成了赫赫有名的战神。

在Raul不着边际的遐想里，他摘下了那顶滑稽的帽子，一头张扬的金发下是湛蓝的眼眸，带着笑意看着坐在王座上的卷发男人。

“我回来了，Rulo。”他的声音不算太大，却清晰的撞击着Raul的耳廓，牵动整个心房。

Raul张了张嘴，还未说出什么，眼泪先流了下来。

在一翻泪水和欢笑后他们还是一如既往的滚到了床上，甚至连衣服都没来得及脱，光是亲吻就花了全部时间。

“原来是你糊弄我，”Raul躺在Guti的臂弯里，眼眶还是红红的：“我差点就要罚Iker了。”

金狼亲吻他的额头“怎么能说是糊弄呢？”

“你不知道换这破衣裳有麻烦？”

Guti不回答他，只是扯了扯皱领上的流苏。他当然知道Raul从小到大都恨透贵族做派的服饰，偏偏是让他继承了王位，每次看到他穿着华丽的礼服站在众人面前时，Guti的脑子就会冒出一些龌龊想法.......

今天，总算是实现了。

“Rulo，你看起来像块蛋糕。”

金狼居高临下的看着Raul，舔了舔嘴角。

那个早晨Torres无数次后悔来找Raul吃早餐，无数次后悔自己为什么那么多嘴。

“所以，你回来的这几天都做什么了？”

Raul盯着金发男人手中刚沏好的红茶，像只等待投喂的狐狸。而后者对着Torres露出了得意的微笑：“我们不做什么，我们做爱。”

Torres不知道该怎么应对他，从小到大都是这样，全西班牙唯一能气死这位亲王的只有Guti，他的每一句话都让Torres哑口无言。

Torres决定反击。

“你搞的那一出可把我哥哥气的要死，”Torres冲着身后的Casillas扬了扬下巴：“还差点害惨了Iker。”

“哪一出？”

“就是大清早装模作样的，让国王陛下费了半天劲换礼服。”

当事人一副没听见的样子，眯着眼睛享受地酌了一口红茶。Guti挠了挠满头的金发，毫无顾忌地说：“那是我一时兴起，我突然觉得穿正经的衣服干些不正经的事还有点带感。”

Torres这下不仅说不出话来，连听都听不下去了。

END


End file.
